There are occasions when a piece of a outer protective jacket of a conductive cable needs to be stripped just enough between the ends of the cable to allow attachment of an electrical connector. This requires the cable to be stripped of the piece of jacket in a certain area to receive the connector, while maintaining the jacket material on either side of the piece to be stripped in order to protect the cable. There are many devices known for stripping cable, from a knife to complicated cable stripping machines. The commonly used devices have a blade smaller than the piece of jacket to be removed and removes the jacket in a spiral fashion. This requires the user to determine the starting and stopping point for the blade. It also requires the user to make more than one rotation around the cable to remove the piece of jacket. These commonly used devices are especially difficult for workmen in the field to use on a cable already in use in an area where there is not much room to work due to other cables. What is needed is a cable stripping tool which is easy to attach to a cable and easy to use while stripping the cable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable stripping tool which is relatively easy to apply to a cable in use, provides a predetermined way to remove just enough jacket in one rotation and improves the ability of a workman to strip a piece of jacket protecting the cable in a certain area in order to receive a connector.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cable stripping tool which is relatively easy to use in areas where there is not much room to strip a cable.
The present invention is a cable stripping tool for removing an outer protective jacket of a cable. The cable stripping tool is used to remove a pre-defined amount of the jacket in one rotation of the cable stripping tool. The cable stripping tool allows the rotation of the cable stripping tool by hand during jacket removal in tight areas, where other stripping tools are too difficult to use. The cable stripping tool includes a main body and a cutting blade. The main body includes a blade half and a clamping half. The main body is preferably made from a plastic material to lower production cost, but can be made from many other types of materials. The blade half and clamping half are hinged together by a hinge pin. An inside surface of each half together form a cable receiving area between each other to receive the cable, when the halves are mated and closed.